ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gravesville Intermediate characters
List Main *Abraham Stoker-Lugosi (voiced by Jacob Hopkins), an 110-year-old, but now 140-year-old vampire who likes to suck blood and is afraid of the sun and only carries an umbrella. In "Abraham's Allergies", it is revelead that he is allergic to the sun and garlic. He can't die because he is immortal and undead. In "Eye Got My Eye On You", he develops a crush on Eyereena. *Gregory Talbot (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is a werewolf who likes to eat meat and acts like a dog. In "Humans Are Allowed", he fears that humans would put "silver chainy thingies" on him, his family and all werewolves. *Annie Boleyn (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) is a 6th grade ghost girl who is very friendly. She wears braces and in monochrome shades of white. In "Just Ghost To Show You!", she had a poltergeist cousin named Portia Gysst. Recurring *Franklin Stein (voiced by Scott Menville) is a Frankenstein's monster who sometimes likes to hang out with Cleo Patrica. He hates fire and seems to have a crush on her. *Cleo Patrica Mum-Ra (voiced by Tara Strong) is a lovable mummy whose name comes from Cleopatra, which is a pun. She is a lovable popular girl who loves clothes and is friends with Nessica. *Bella Lugosi (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is the vampire cousin of Abraham. She is a Gothic teenager and loves black roses *Meddy Dusa (voiced by Lauren Tom) is a Gorgon girl who is ditzy and sweet. She wears sunglasses in order to not turn people into stone. She somehow gets clumsy when she trips and falls down, she lacks her sunglasses and her eyes turn red, turning someone, however, into stone. She has two sisters named Sally Theno and Erri Yale. Her name is a pun of Medusa while her sisters' names are puns of Stheno and Euryale. *TBA Fourth-Wall Breaking Character (Voiced by TBD) (Reserved for ShadEmmanZ-K9). *Goolia Bloberts (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) is a cute blob girl. She is a humanoid who is gooey on the inside and out. She is a nerdy girl who left goo all over the place, resembling ectoplasm. Her skin color is green. *"Headless" Hailey Horsemann (voiced by Emma Watson) is a headless horsewoman ghost who sometimes loses her head. She is friends with Annie Boleyn. She is the head secretary and assistant principal. In "Heads Will Roll", she hates all things "cute and cuddly". *Mortia Cadaver (voiced by Hynden Walch) is a zombie who is very smart. She is different like the rest and eats brains. She likes fashion and taking math classes with Annie. She can be clumsy and ditzy, but she is mostly a straight A student. She only speaks in zombie grunts and groans. *Headmistress Spella Sorcerson (voiced by Candi Milo), a bossy witch headmistress of the school. She seems to work as a principal and suspends people. *Layla Nicholson (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is a young human girl with brown hair in two braided pigtails and dark brown eyes. She can see and hear the ghosts. Minor *Portia Gysst (voiced by Ashley Johnson) is a poltergeist prankster who is Annie's cousin. She often sometimes is good friends with Annie, Phantasmagoria, Kao, Hailey and Bannah. She glows blue vapors unlike the different color of Annie's ghostly white vapors. *Nessica MacLochs (voiced by TBA) is a Loch Ness Monster from Scotland. She is a fashionista who owns a fashion blog. *Bannah Shee (voiced by TBA) is a banshee from Ireland. She is very tomboyish and loves sports. *Gill Webbs (voiced by TBA) is a Gillman who loves surfing. He takes swimming classes. *Henrietta Jekyll/Edwina Hyde (voiced by TBA) is a bipolar girl with a "Jekyll" side that causes her to become normal while her "Hyde" side is her evil side. When she goes insane too much and refuses to calm down, she turns into Edwina. *Eyereena Pupill (voiced by TBA) is a Gothic cyclops girl whom Abraham develops a crush on. *Meowbelle Hiss (voiced by TBA) is a werecat who hates humans. *Iris Pupil (voiced by TBA) is the stepsister of Eyereena and is a triclops, a monster with three eyes. *Oscar O. Gurr (voiced by TBA) is an ogre boy in the school. *Kao Nashi is a faceless ghost boy who is of Japanese descent. He had an invisible face because he is a Noppera-bō. His species is based on the Noppera-bō, a faceless ghost in Japanese culture. He can't speak because he also lacks a mouth. *Ian Visible (voiced by TBA) is an invisible boy who isn't even a ghost. He had invisible skin and hair, but he wears clothes and glasses to show himself. *Bonita Bonezalez (voiced by TBA) is a Hispanic skeleton who is a homage of Skelita Calaveras from Monster High. *Casterine Spellcraft (voiced by TBA) is a witch student who is enrolled to this school. She is an Alpha student along with her clique, Mortia, Meddy and Cleo Patrica. She somehow bullies Annie for her lack of eating skills due to food phasing through her body via intangibility. Casterine is the stepdaughter of Spella's long-lost 242-year-old aunt Griselda. *Phantasmagorius Opera (voiced by TBA) is a Classical music loving phantom who is like any other ghost. He can phase through solids, possess corporeals, turn invisible, and use telekinesis. Family Members *Drusilla Stoker (voiced by TBA) is Abraham's vampire mother. *Vladimir Stoker (voiced by TBA) is Abraham's vampire father. *Howley Talbot (voiced by TBA) is the 13-year-old twin sister of Lauren and sister of Gregory. *Lauren Talbot (voiced by Amy Sedaris) is the 13-year-old twin sister of Lauren and sister of Gregory. *Wilhemina Talbot (voiced by TBA) is the 10-year-old sister of Gregory. Teachers and Staff *Mrs. Burgins (voiced by TBA) is a troll Reading and Frighting teacher. *Mrs. Shreeque (voiced by TBA) is an Irish-American banshee Social Skills teacher. *Mr. Vincent Triloquist (voiced by TBA) is a living ventriloquist dummy Drama teacher. *TBA (voiced by TBA) is a phantom music teacher who is Phantasmagorius' father. *Mr. Booman (voiced by TBA) is a boogeyman Arts and Crafts teacher. *Mrs. Huo (voiced by TBA) is a Chinese dragon Social Studies teacher. *Mr. Alfred A. Bominable (voiced by TBA) is a Yeti Math teacher. *Mr. Rott (voiced by TBA) is the zombie Language Arts teacher. *Mrs. Felynn (voiced by TBA) is the werecat Science teacher. *Mrs. Hauntsberg (voiced by TBA) is a ghostly liscarian who haunts a Li-scary. Category:Lists Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas